Your Choice or Mine?
by YuukiRI
Summary: Love. Hate. Jealousy. Despair. Everyone has them. What you do with how you feel is entirely up to oneself. If you chose to allow your love to be with another that is also your decision. Just remember that love never walks away. You do. Syao/Sak Syao/Mei


**I know I know, I should be concentrating...but I need a break from studying too much 3  
><strong>**So some good news for ES fans... i'm updating the next chapter within the next 24 hours! Hehehe happy?****  
><strong>

**Your Choice or Mine?**

"You have to apologize!" Meiling nearly screamed as she glared angrily at Syaoran.

Syaoran glared just as sharply as he leaned back against the school walls. "It's none of your business Meiling. I'm not going to no matter what you say."

"If it involves Sakura it is my business." She hissed back.

"Just 'cause you've been buddy buddy with Saks since kindergarten." He muttered. "You don't have to get involved with everything in her life."

"I have the right to be involved with the person that made her cry." She gave him a cold glare. "Apologize to her."

"You don't even know what happened!" He argued vehemently. "How do you know that she isn't the one that should apologize?"

"Because she's the one that's crying." Meiling reasoned.

"Seriously?" He shook his head. "Just 'cause I'm not sniffling and broadcasting my emotions to the entire world, it doesn't mean that I am better off in the situation. Geez Mei why do you have to always side with Saks?"

Meiling pouted angrily. "If I don't who's going to protect her?" She paused. "So, what's your reason for making my best friend cry?"

Syaoran ruffled his hair in a frustrated manner. "She accused me of using her."

"Hah?" Meiling gasped out. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, she said 'even though you said you liked me you always seem to be somewhere else!' and that I always talk about her." He began to turn away slightly in shame.

"Well is it true?" Meiling crossed her arms.

"No!" Syaoran denied immediately but shied away afterwards and muttered. "I don't know."

Meiling sighed. "Which is it?"

"Well, I like Saks, I do! But when I talk to her I can't think of anything to say." He paused. "And I always end up talking about the only subject that we had in common."

Meiling looked at him with a deadpanned stare. "And you had to talk about a girl, with your girlfriend?'

"Well, yeah, I guess." Syaoran muttered. "The conversation never runs dry when we talk about her. Well until Saks explodes on me I guess."

Meiling sighed. "Well, apologize and stop talking to that girl and about her. Or else Saks won't forgive you."

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?" Meiling asked seriously.

"Well I rather not." He restated guiltily.

"You have no choice." Meiling shook he head at the boy.

Syaoran looked her straight in the eye and asked seriously. "Then would you be okay if I stopped talking to you?"

Meiling for the first time was at lost for words and heat rose into her cheeks. "You were talking about me?"

Syaoran looked away again and answered. "Well, yeah."

Meiling looked furious. "Don't 'well, yeah' me Li Syaoran!" She raked her fingers through her hair. "No wonder she wouldn't talk to me about it. How could you do this to her? She's you're girlfriend."

Syaoran frowned. "But I met you first."

"So?" Meiling gasped. "OMG I introduced you two. And this happened."

Syaoran remains silent. "Sorry." He muttered slowly.'

"Well, what do you want to do then?" Meiling asked.

"You're asking me?" Syaoran asked surprise.

Meiling snorted. "Obviously, this is your choice. You only have two choices anyway. One, break it off with Saks because I absolutely refuse to let her continue to get hurt by either of us. Or two, stop talking to me, or about me." Meiling felt weak when she whispered the last part.

"Are you okay with that?" Syaoran felt hurt.

"I'm not okay with it." Meiling admitted. "But I never want to see the people important to me get hurt, so something must be one." She paused. "So Syaoran, it's up to you."

Syaoran looked at the trees vacantly for a moment before asking. "What do you think?"

Meiling took a deep breath before answering. "I think you like Sakura, and even though our friendship is important too." Her voice faded off. "Its not like we'll never see each other again, it's just that we can't be like before, where we randomly go off somewhere with each other or have those fun adventures. Sakura will just have to be there, we can never be just us. So think of it this way, we're still friends, but there are limitations of what we can and can't do together." _'I know you love her. I know you do. You just get way too nervous and like an idiot you talk about something you are comfortable with. After all, the only think you can talk about with me, is Sakura.'_

Syaoran continued to stare off at the scenery. "Alright."

"If you agree go apologize." Meiling turned away.

Syaoran gave a soft chuckle. "You win, as always." He stood up and stretched. "I guess our movie marathon run of horrors is canceled."

"We don't have to cancel it, Sakura will have to join that's all." Meiling whispered.

"Idiot you know that just as well as I do that Sakura can't stand horror movies." He answered lightheartedly.

Meiling smiled. "I know."

"Sakura . . . is really great isn't she?"

"She is, you're lucky to have her."

"Are you really alright with this?"

"Of course." Meiling grinned as she turned around. "Nothing is more important than Sakura's happiness." She scrunched up a somewhat angry face. "So apologize to her and say you wont upset her again."

"Alright. Alright." He replied tiredly. "See ya then Mei." He waved at her.

"See you Syaoran!" Meiling waved. "Make sure to apologize properly!" She yelled after him. "Don't upset Sakura any more than you already have!"

"Yeah, yeah I know, nothing is more important than Sakura's happiness after all." He chuckled deeply as he turned around the corner.

Meiling slowly lowered her hand as she whispered. "Yeah, that's why I have to ignore the feelings that would get in the way of that happiness." She looked once more at where Syaoran used to be. "No matter what."

* * *

><p><strong>So it was kind of a SyaoMei fic but the real relationship is between Sakura and Syaoran =)**  
><strong>I'll let you guys decide who Syaoran really is in love with C=<strong>  
><strong>Remember! ES's upadate is coming soon!<strong>  
><strong>*Reviews are appreciated<strong>  
><strong>-XoXo<strong>  
><strong>YuukiRI<strong>


End file.
